Wędrując przez życie/część 5
Danny skarży się Irvingowi, że dość ma kontrolowania jej przez O.B.F.S., chłopak próbuje pocieszyć przyjaciółkę i wprasza się do niej w odwiedziny. Podczas gdy nastolatkowie spędzają wspólnie czas, Daniellę niespodziewanie odwiedza Ferb. Chłopak, pod pretekstem odświeżenia relacji, zaprasza dziewczynę na spotkanie. Penny przekupuje Scotta by ten poszedł na randkę, na którą Agentka go umówiła. Dziobaczka postanawia go śledzić. Fineasz udaje się na wizytę do lekarza, gdzie otrzymuje ostatnie wyniki swych badań. Czerwonowłosy wraca do domu w nie najlepszym stanie. Bohaterowie *Irving Du Bois *Daniella Shine *Fineasz Flynn *Scott Shine *Penny *Ferb Fletcher *Jeremiasz Johnson *pani Basia *doktor Sparks *Margaret Informacja, że do Danville powróciła niejaka Daniella Shine, dziecięca miłość samego Ferba Fletchera rozeszła się jak na naszą szkołę zaskakująco opieszale. Dopiero w piątek do wszystkich doszła ta wiadomość. Niewielu ludzi ją kojarzyło, ale Ci którzy ją pamiętali zareagowali dość nietypowo. Phineas wyglądał na mocno przejętego, ale jednocześnie ucieszonego. Izabella wydawała się urażona tym, że o powrocie jej dawnej przyjaciółki dowiedziała się od jakiegoś typka z równoległej klasy. Baljeet nie był tym faktem specjalnie rozradowany, nigdy nie przepadał za Daniellą, za to Bamber wręcz przeciwnie. Nazz początkowo nie dawała wiary, że Danka wróciła, jednak gdy w końcu zobaczyła ją na własne oczy wybuchła nagłą uczuciowością. Jedynie Ferb wydawał się jakby, go to w ogóle nie obeszło. Zielonowłosy świetnie umie ukrywać uczucia. Tak naprawdę myślę, że przejął się tym najbardziej. Jestem świetnym obserwatorem. Potrafię dostrzec to co umyka większości ludziom. Praca dla O.W.C.A. zobowiązuje. Po wyjeździe Danny utrzymywaliśmy ze sobą jako takie kontakty, korespondowaliśmy ze sobą drogą mailową. Pomagała mi w pracy. Pisałem do niej gdy miałem problem w pracy, schrzaniłem coś, potrzebowałem porady lub zwyczajnie chciałem z kimś porozmawiać. Czyli dość często. Przez te kilka lat staliśmy się dość bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Nasz kontakt urwał się jakieś półtora roku temu, byłem coraz lepszy i nie potrzebowałem już tyle pomocy co wcześniej. Zacząłem być bardziej zapracowany, sama Daniella również nie próbowała podtrzymać tej relacji. Dobrze wiedziałem dlaczego. Już dawno pisała mi, że usilnie stara się zapomnieć o wszystkim co ją spotkało w tym mieście i wszystkich których tu poznała. Początkowo nie rozumiałem dlaczego, dziś wiem, że rozstanie z nimi bardzo ją bolało. Myśl, że już ich nie zobaczy bardzo ją dołowała, nigdy nie spodziewała się że wróci do Danville... A tu taka niespodzianka! Szkoda tylko, że okupiona sporymi ofiarami. Danny bardzo kochała rodziców. Choć tego nie okazywała, wiedziałem że ogromnie cierpi. - Daniella! - wykrzyknąłem za oddalającą się przyjaciółką. Brązowowłosa szła w kierunku przystanku. Gdy tylko usłyszała mój głos, zatrzymała się by na mnie poczekać. - Jak zwykle na przystanek co? - zagadałem. - A jakże mogłoby być inaczej. O.W.C.A. nie dopuści, żebym choć spróbowałam sama wrócić do domu. - mruknęła. Dobrze wiedziałem, że bardzo jej się nie podobał fakt, że jest pilnowana. - Traktują mnie jak małą dziewczynkę. Czy oni naprawdę myślą, że sobie nie poradzę? Może niech od razu przyczepią mi nadajnik GPS - Wzmianka, że jakiś czas temu zamontowałem jeden w jej torbie, byłaby nie na miejscu. - Nie dość, że już z jednym z ich Agentów mieszkam, to jeszcze mam ich pokaźną grupkę w szkolę! - Ale... Nie musisz krzyczeć, ja tylko... - Och, tak przepraszam Irving, ale ostatnio trochę wariuję. - Jakbym zauważył - odparłam i uśmiechnąłem się do niej. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest. - Co jest grane młoda, co? - To wszystko przez to, że nie pozwalają mi zbliżać się do organizacji. Jak ja mam funkcjonować bez tworzenia! - Ach! - wykrzyknąłem, nagle wszystko pojmując. - Jesteś na głodzie! - Sugerujesz, że jestem uzależniona? - Mało tego. Ty nie jesteś uzależniona, tylko zniewolona przez ten nałóg.- Na te słowa Danny wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Ale nie martw się. Pomogę Ci. - Niby jak? - Wpadnę do ciebie i wspólnie coś skonstruujemy. Co ty na to? - Brzmi zachęcająco. Dawno nie miałam okazji wspólnie z tobą niczego zbudować. - To jesteśmy umówieni, zjem tylko obiad i przybędę chyżo. - Danny znów się zaśmiała. - Czy mi się zdaję, czy cię śmieszę? - zapytałem niepewnie. - Nie, przepraszam. Po prostu... Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, którą ucieszył mój powrót. - Co ty gadasz przecież wszyscy się cieszą... - Nie nie wszyscy - westchnęła Daniella. - Mówisz o Ferbie? Dziewczyna jednak nie odpowiedziała. W tym samym momencie podjechał autobus i Danny wsiadła do pojazdu. Byłem pewny, że mówiła o Ferbie. ---- - Dzięki Jeremiasz, tu będzie dobrze. - oznajmiłem z uśmiechem. Mąż mojej siostry zatrzymał się przy krawężniku, a ja z uśmiechem wyskoczyłem z pojazdu. - Wielkie dzięki za podwózkę - zawołałem i pomachałem na pożegnanie. Gdy mój szwagier odjechał, ruszyłem ku świetnie znanemu mi miejscu. Musiałem przejść jeszcze kilka przecznic. Co prawda Jeremiasz mógłby mnie podwieźć pod same drzwi, ale wolałem, żeby nie dowiedział się gdzie chadzam sobie w piątkowe popołudnia. Ani on, ani nikt. Gdy tylko przekroczyłem drzwi świetnie znanego mi miejsca, które odwiedzałem od dwóch lat, momentalnie zbladłem. Uśmiech jednak nie znikał z mojej twarzy. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Udam mi się. Tym razem wygram. ---- - Co ci odbiło!? Czy ja się wtrącam w twoje życie prywatne? - Nie dyskutuj tylko wkładaj garniak! Bez słowa chwyciłem garnitur, który podała mi Penny i poszedłem się przebrać. Wiecie, kiedy życie zmienia się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, ludzie mogą znaleźć się w sytuacjach które nigdy wcześniej nie miałyby miejsca. Jak ta teraz. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że w jednej chwili moje życie zmieni się tak drastycznie. Zaraz po wypadku, do naszego domu przyszedł przedstawiciel O.W.C.A.. Powiedział, że moi rodzice nie żyją, a siostra jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie, że też może umrzeć. Poinformowali mnie również, że od lat pracowała dla tajnej organizacji, że mnie okłamywała. Ale to nie wszystko! Dowiedziałem się też, że nasz domowy pupil, którego uważałem jedynie za bardzo leniwe i głupie zwierzątko, jest w rzeczywistości Tajnym Agentem. Ta informacja do reszty zwaliła mnie z nóg, no bo kto by się tego spodziewał? Penny okazała się być bardzo niezwykłą i osobliwą postacią. Od razu ją polubiłem. Okazałe mi ogromne wsparcie, gdy Danny była w śpiączce. Teraz jest dla mnie jak siostra, starsza, nieco upierdliwa siostra. Wyszedłem z łazienki z pochmurną miną. Penny już na mnie czekała z szerokim uśmiechem na dziobie i niebezpiecznie wyglądającym grzebykiem w łapie. - Wyglądasz bardzo elegancko - oznajmiła. - A teraz usiądź na krześle, to cię uczeszę. - Przecież jestem uczesany. - Nie, nie jesteś. - Owszem jestem. Poza tym, nikt oprócz mnie nie dotyka moich włosów. - Powiedziałam, siadaj na krześle! Penny rzuciła się na mnie i zaczęła mi na siłę poprawiać moją awangardową fryzurę. W tym samym momencie do kuchni weszła Daniella. Przypatrywała się scenie mich tortur przez chwilę, po czym podbiegła by mi pomóc. Chwyciła dziobaczkę w pasie i odciągnęła ode mnie. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło Penny? Czy nie mówiłam ci, że nie wolno rzucać się na bezbronnych ludzi? - Chciałam tylko poprawić mu fryzurę. - Po co? Jest perfekcyjna - oznajmiłem przeczesując włosy palcami. - Nie, nie jest - oznajmiła Agentka. - Nie ważne. Zaraz przychodzi do mnie Irving. Macie się zachowywać, jak na dojrzałych... Dorosłych... Jak na ludzi i dziobaki przystało. - Dobra, tylko niech już nikt nie rusza moich włosów. - Ale... - Penny. - Zgoda - burknęła dziobaczka opuszczając grzebień, zwieszając smętnie główkę i siadając na kuchennym krzesełku. Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas której moje myśli krążyły wołu zbliżającej się randki. - Ale, to nie ma sensu - wypaliłem nagle. Nerwy mnie zżerały. - Umawiasz mnie na randki za moimi plecami, a potem zmuszasz do pójścia na nie przekupując. To takie... - W stylu Penny - oznajmiła Danielle, przypatrując się mi oparta o framugę drzwi. - Gdy mieszkaliśmy na Litwie urządziła mi imprezę urodzinową, pomimo moich zakazów. Tyle że zapomniała mnie na nią zaprosić. - Nie ma istot doskonałych - oznajmiła dziobaczka wzruszając ramionami. - Nie mogę pamiętać o wszystkim. - Ale ja... Nie mam talentu do dziewczyn! - wybuchłem w końcu. - One za mną nie przepadają. - Oj daj spokój. Będzie dobrze. Spodobasz się jej, tylko uwierz w siebie - pocieszyła mnie Agentka P. - A jeśli nie jej, to jutro masz randkę z następną. Westchnąłem ciężko i usiadłem na krzesło naprzeciw dziobaczki. Miałem jeszcze chwilę czasu przed nieuniknionym. Tymczasem szantażystka, zajęła się nękaniem mojej siostry. - Więc Irving wpada? - Tak - odparła Danny wstawiając wodę na herbatę. - I co będziecie razem robić? - Nie zaczynaj Penny. - No weź, ja się tylko pytam. - Nie wiem, pewnie coś zmajstrujemy. - Byle nie miało czterech kończyn i głowy - wypaliłem bez namysłu, na co Penny parsknęła śmiechem. - Dlaczego nie? Robot byłby bardzo dobrym pomysłem - oznajmiła Daniella mrużąc oczy. Penny wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym rechotem. - Z czego się tak śmiejesz, co? - zwróciła się Danny do przyjaciółki. - Lepiej żebyś nie wiedziała - odparła tamta usiłując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Ale powiedz siostra - zwróciłem się do Danny z zainteresowaniem. - Ty i Irving kręcicie ze sobą, czy jak? - Co? Nie. Irving to mój przyjaciel. - Więc, nie łączą was żadne bliższe relacje? - dopytywałem się. Jako starszy brat muszę być czujny i odpowiedzialny. Co prawda Danny była zwykle o wiele bardziej odpowiedzialna niż ja, ale to nie znaczy, że nie powinienem się o nią martwić. - Przecież mówię, że nie. - Aha spoko. - W tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Otworzę. Poszedłem by otworzyć drzwi, stał za nimi oczywiście Irving. - Hey Scott, nieźle wyglądasz. Ja do Danny. - No cześć - odparłem nadal stojąc w drzwiach i nie przepuszczając gościa. Chwila ciszy. - Więc wpuścisz mnie? - Tak - odparłem jednak nadal zagradzałem mu drogę. - Więc... Przepuścisz mnie? - Co łączy ciebie i Daniellę? - My przyjaźnimy się i współpracujemy - odparł rudowłosy niepewnie. - Tylko? - No, tak. - A chciałbyś, żeby łączyło was coś więcej? - Co? - Na twarzy Irvinga pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Podniosłem brew i wpatrzyłem się w niego z oczekiwaniem. - Ja... W tym momencie, ku uldze mojego rozmówcy, podeszła do nas Danny. - Scott, dlaczego dręczysz Irvinga i nie chcesz go wpuścić do środka? - Nie dręczę, my tylko rozmawialiśmy - odparłem. - Powiedział ci coś głupiego Irving? - Nie. Zwyczajne męskie rozmowy - odparł chłopak drżącym głosem. Chyba budzę w nim respekt. Lub lęk... - To ma szczęście. Wejdź, zrobiłam herbatę. - I nic nie spaliła! - dobiegł nas z kuchni krzyk Penny. Danny udała się do kuchni, a ja wpuściłem Irvinga do środka. ---- Po kilkunastu minutach w końcu wyczytano moje nazwisko. Wstałem pospiesznie z krzesełka i ruszyłem ku czekającej na mnie pielęgniarce. - Dzień dobry pani Basiu. Jak zawsze szałowo pani wygląda - zagadałem do niej z uśmiechem. - A ty Phineas jak zawsze szczerzysz się jak głupi do sera - odparła beznamiętnie pani Basia. - Wiadomo. Bo w końcu najszczerszy uśmiech potrafi rozjaśnić niejeden pochmurny dzień. - Och Phineas, naprawdę nie mogę się doczekać kiedy w końcu skończysz tę swoją chemię. Twój optymizm mnie przeraża. - Czyżby była pani emo? - Nie, po prostu jestem normalna. ---- Wybiła godzina wpół do piątej. - Czy naprawdę muszę iść na tę całą randkę? - zapytałem poprawiając sobie krawat. - Tak. Inaczej nie dostaniesz piłki z autografem Lebron'a - odparła Penny popychając mnie w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. - Skąd tak właściwie znasz Lebron'a? - Och, to dzięki mnie - odezwała się moja siostra. - Grałam razem z nim w kwartecie skrzypcowym. - To on gra na skrzypcach? Wraz z Irvingiem siedziała w salonie oglądając "Zrządzenia losu". Mój ulubiony serial. Danny znała bardzo dużo różnych ludzi. Większość z nich poznawała podczas zadań dla agencji, więc nie miałem o tym pojęcia. Najwyraźniej Lebron, był jedną z takich osób. - Dość pogaduszek - oznajmiła Agentka. - Idź już bo się spóźnisz - powiedziała po czym wypchnęła mnie za drzwi. ---- Penny zatrzasnęła drzwi za Scottem, po czym podbiegła do okna. Gdy tylko samochód mojego brata odjechał, oznajmiła. - To się zbieram. - A ty dokąd? - zdumiałam się. - Jak to dokąd? Na randkę, do Scotta. Muszę dopilnować, żeby nic nie spaprał. - Wydaje mi się, że to nie najlepszy... - zaczęłam jednak moja przyjaciółka już mnie nie słuchała i wybiegła z domu. - I zostaliśmy sami - stwierdził Irving, gdy tylko ogon Agentki zniknął za drzwiami. - Na to wychodzi. Przez większość czasu oglądaliśmy ten durny serial Scotta, co jakiś czas komentując absurdalność zachowań bohaterów. Lubiłam się nabijać z tych durnot ze "Zrządzeń losu". W końcu Inving jednak postanowił wrócić do tego wkurzającego tematu. - Więc uważasz, że Ferb nie cieszy się na twój powrót? - Zarzućmy ten temat Irving. - Już go zarzuciliśmy, teraz go kontynuujemy. - Mam obiekcje co do tego. - Ja uważam, że Ferbowi bardzo na tobie zależy - oznajmił Irving nie przejmując się moim sprzeciwem. - Zależy? - wybuchłam. Skoro tak bardzo chce o tym rozmawiać, to porozmawiamy. - Od kiedy to, gdy komuś na kimś zależy, to się go ignoruje? - No... - A gdy już łaskawie zwróci się na niego uwagę, to traktuje się go jak coś między karaluchem, a niedorozwiniętym sześciolatkiem? - Ferb po prostu... - Przestań go bronić. - On bardzo się zmienił przez te lata - Zauważyłam. - Inaczej okazuje uczucia, ale to nie znaczy że ich nie ma. ---- - Naprawdę go kochałam, ale on wolał Veronic. Siedziałem już drugą godzinę słuchając paplania tej całej Margaret. Zaczęło się całkiem nieźle. Kilka żartów na rozkręcenie z których nawet się śmiała. Jednak gdy rozmawialiśmy o naszych zainteresowaniach i powiedziałem, że kocham sport, a ona na to, że sportu nienawidzi, wiedziałem że się nie dogadamy. Potem zeszliśmy na tematy nieco bardziej osobiste, a konkretnie związki. Powiedziałem, że nigdy w żadnym nie byłem, a ona na to, że właśnie się rozstała z chłopakiem. Cóż za niespodzianka! Powinienem się spodziewać, że tylko desperatka lub chora psychicznie by na mnie poleciała. ---- Byłem zdenerwowany. Tak strasznie zdenerwowany. Właściwie nie wiem czemu się denerwowałem, w końcu już nie raz zapraszałem dziewczyny na randki. A z nią nie powinno być problemu, w końcu to Danny. A jednak się cholernie denerwowałem. Jak mam wygrać ten durny zakład, skoro nie potrafię zrobić pierwszego kroku!? Przecież nie mogę przegrać. Jeśli Nazz zobaczyłaby mnie w stroju baletnicy, dałbym jej tylko kolejny powód by się ze mnie nabijać. Takiego upokorzenia nie zniosę. Stałem przed jej domem gapiąc się na drzwi wejściowe i kończąc palić trzeciego peta. Jak ja się cholernie denerwowałem. W końcu zebrałem się w sobie i postanowiłem podejść do drzwi. Nacisnąłem dzwonek i czekałem. W końcu po dobrej minucie, lub dwóch drzwi się otworzyły. - Cześć Ferb! - wydarł się Irving i uśmiechną szeroko. Zamurowało mnie na jego widok. - Irving? Co ty tu robisz? Jest Danny? - Jasne! Jestem w odwiedzinach u Danielli. - Mógłbyś ją zawołać? - Jasne! Danny! FERB przyszedł - wykrzyknął rudowłosy, nie przejmując się, że rozwala mi bębenki. Po chwili podbiegła do nas niebiesko oka dziewczyna. Na twarzy miała wyraźne wypieki, włosy mocno rozczochrane, a ubranie nieco potarmoszone. - Cześć Ferb - odezwała się niepewnie. - To ja was zostawię - oznajmił okularnik i odszedł nadal w szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jak on mnie irytuje. - Coś się stało? Po co przyszedłeś? - Wiesz... Chyba niezbyt miło się do ciebie odnosiłem w tym tygodniu. Przepraszam. To wszystko... W zasadzie to nic mnie nie usprawiedliwia, ale chciałbym ci to jakoś wynagrodzić. Jeśli dałabyś się gdzieś zaprosić... - Dzisiaj? - No fajnie by było, ale widzę, że masz gościa, więc może jutro? - Jutro? Danielle zaczerwieniła się. W jej oczach dostrzegłem znajomy błysk. - Ja... Właściwie to... W-wporządku. W sumie to nie mam żadnych planów więc, możemy gdzieś wyskoczyć. I ty tak, naprawdę ze mną chcesz? - Jasne - odparłem i uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. - Musimy odnowić naszą przyjaźń, dawno się nie widzieliśmy, mamy tyle spraw do obgadania. - Tak, masz rację. To o której? - A tak, tak... Może o czwartej. - Tak czwarta jest w porządku. - Tak w porządku... Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy. Tak bardzo chciałem, żeby ta chwila trwała dłużej. Jej długie brązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, rumiane policzki, drobne usta... Tak bardzo chciałem wtulić się w nią... Pocałować. - Ja - odezwała się Daniella, wyrywając mnie z rozmyśleń. - Muszę już iść. Irving czeka. - Tak oczywiście, Irving. To cześć. - Do zobaczenia. Pożegnaliśmy się, po czym wróciłem do domu. Byłem strasznie podekscytowany naszym jutrzejszym spotkaniem, nie wiem dlaczego, przecież to nic specjalnego. ---- Po skończonej chemii, udałem się do gabinetu doktora Sparksa. Miałem odebrać najnowsze wyniki krwi. - Dzień dobry doktorze! - przywitałem się jak zwykle z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Witaj Phineas, dobrze że już jesteś. Usiądź - zrobiłem jak mi doktor polecił i wsłuchałem się w to co ma mi do przekazania. - Choć nie powinienem ci tego mówić bez obecności twojego opiekuna prawnego, to jednak mieliśmy między sobą umowę, której postanowiłem dotrzymać. Dobrze pamiętałem dzień zawarcia tej umowy i czego dotyczyła. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. - Phineas wyniki nie są dobre - odezwał się w końcu doktor. - Są bardzo złe. Choroba postępuje. Są przerzuty. Zacisnąłem dłonie na spodniach. Doktor kontynuował. - Chemia nie daje rezultatów, a kolejny przeszczep nie wchodzi w grę. Nie znam sposobu by cię uratować Phineas. Poczułem jak w gardle staje mi ogromna gula. Przegrałem. - Ile... - wychrypiałem w końcu. - Trzy miesiące. Może trochę dłużej. - Nie rozmawiał pan jeszcze z mamą, prawda? - Nie, jak obiecałem to ty jej o tym powiesz - odparł doktor podając mi kopertę z wynikami badań. Zajrzałem do środka. Było źle, bardzo bardzo źle. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem w jak beznadziejnym stanie jestem, sam się zdziwiłem, że jeszcze żyję. Wiedziałem, że to już koniec. Nic nie da się zrobić. Przegrałem. - Dziękuję doktorze Sparks. Opuściłem gabinet, wyszedłem z kliniki i ruszyłem przed siebie. Musiałem pobyć sam. Pomyśleć. Nie mogłem teraz wrócić i obwieścić mamie, że przegrałem. Do domu wróciłem, mocno po dziesiątej. Rodzice już spali. Tylko Ferb czuwał przed telewizorem. Oglądał swój ulubiony teleturniej. Jak zwykle nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, jedynie zerknął kto taki zakłócił jego spokój. - Jak tam bratku, minął ci dzień? - zagadałem do niego uśmiechając się delikatnie i przysiadając obok niego na kanapie. - W porządku. - Widziałeś się może z Danny? Gadałeś z nią chociaż? - Nie twój biznes. - Oj daj spokój - zawołałem szturchając go przyjaźnie w bok. - Czemu nie spróbujesz jej odzyskać? - Sama do mnie przylezie - mruknął zielonowłosy z wrednym uśmieszkiem. To zdanie do reszty wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. - Straciłeś już resztkę człowieczeństwa? Już nawet JĄ traktujesz jak rzecz. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że możesz być blisko niej. Po tym dość mocnym wybuchu, poszedłem do swojego pokoju. ---- Kilka minut później ja również poszedłem do pokoju. Postanowiłem dać Phineasowi ochłonąć, a dopiero później z nim porozmawiać, bo najwyraźniej bardzo tego potrzebował. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Gdy wszedłem do naszego pokoju, zastałem Phineasa siedzącego na swoim łóżku. Był w połowie przebrany w piżamę, w połowię nadal w swym dziennym stroju. Twarz chował w dłoniach. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i zacząłem. - Co jest? Nie odpowiedział. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. - Co jest? Coś z Izą? Pokłóciliście się? Znów zero reakcji. - No dalej odpowiedz! - Ja nie chcę umierać Ferb. Jeszcze wiele rzeczy do odkrycia przede mną. Tyle wynalazków do stworzenia, tak wiele ludzi do kochania. Jeszcze nie teraz. To było wszystko co zdołałem z niego wydusić. Potem czerwonowłosy poszedł do łazienki, a gdy tylko z niej wrócił bez słowa położył się spać. Kategoria:Odcinki